Always
by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi
Summary: Shonen ai; [MichaelxLee / KaixRei hints] Lee is devastated after his loss to Kai in the Russian tournament, who can be there for him to cheer him up?


**Lookie! A new fic! Ahh and I'm so sorry!! I know I was supposed to continue the other fic, but this fic was too tempting not to write^^; but I am working on the next chapter for it! ^_~ This fic is a MichaelxLee fic, with hints of KaixRei so if you don't like then don't read and flame me!   **

**It's from Lee's POV, from the episode after he lost his bitbeast to Kai in the Russian tournament.  **

**I wrote this fic for Rae TB a while ago, I finally got around to posting it now^^; Better late than never, ne? ^^; Sorry for the delay, Rae-san!**

**Disclaimer: When someone like me owns Beyblade, it'll be the day the world ends…all I own is this plot!**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Always**

Lee's POV 

I stood there near the edge of the team bench, watching as Gary's and Mariah's beyblades fell over one by one, with their blades falling apart, and their bitbeasts being absorbed by Kai's. I looked in disgust, my rage building up. That was it! I'd had enough! I wasn't sure if I was sure if I was any match for Kai, but I didn't want him to get away with what he'd done! I launched my beyblade in the stadium dish; our beyblades facing each other's attacks blow for blow. He summoned Tygator to weaken Galeon, I smiled as I saw it made no difference…yet that all changed when Kai called upon Tygle to finish me off, my heart made me freeze in sudden fear as he used Michael's bitbeast to destroy my beyblade into pieces, in a quick blur of movement. I heard the evil laughter of the bluenette blader in front of me echo within the stadium walls, it happened so fast, and before I knew it, he absorbed Galeon adding to the power of his Black Dranzer. This was even worse than what he'd done to the All Starz; I reclaimed the pieces of my beyblade, getting lost in my thoughts. It seemed like it was only yesterday Kai was with the Bladebreakers before he joined the Demolition Boys, stealing all our bitbeasts from them. My gaze drifted, seeing the demonic smirk plastered on Kai's face, along with a look of satisfaction in his garnet orbs. As much as I hate to admit what's happened since we came to Russia, I sort of expected something like this to happen. Kai was always too anti-social with everyone, even back at the Asian tournament. I sighed in defeat, as I fell to my knees in agony. That traitor! I can't believe he did this to us, stealing our bitbeasts. They belonged to us; they were our partners, the very heart of our beyblades! I turned my glance slowly towards the crowds of people in the stands, finally focusing my gaze on the Bladebreakers. I saw Rei, his heartbroken expression framing his face. The shimmer of tears glistening in his golden eyes from the distance. I mentally kicked myself, here I was complaining, and Rei was over there obviously taking the impact of Kai's actions harder than me of the lose of teammate. I watched as he wiped the tears from his eyes in one swift movement, then instantly form a blank expression on his face, trying to look half as depressed as he was a few moments ago. Being his closest friend, I could tell just from what I saw that Rei has feelings for Kai. Has he told me this? No. I can just tell…not that I'm judging him, I'm simply sympathizing with him. The fact that the person he loves doesn't realize his feelings for him. Heh, I guess if Rei doesn't think Kai's as evil as he seems, then I don't know what to think. I swear…he just had to be in love with the traitor, didn't he? I guess we're alike in that way since I also have someone who doesn't realize my feelings, I sighed, oh well I suppose it wasn't meant to be. It's probably not love, maybe it's just someone's joke to toy with my heart. I sighed again as I gracefully shifted my gaze to where the All Starz were sitting. Instantaneously I noticed that their team captain was missing amongst his team. Heh, Michael's gone, I guess that was pretty obvious…I mean who could blame him after my team lost that easily to the Demolition Boys, it's hopeless now…we tried our best and we still lost everything. If only I could see his face, maybe at least one more time just to set my mind at ease, for him to tell me it's ok,…to be held in his arms, I sighed dreamily, then instantly shook my head. Argh, why the heck am I thinking like that? He probably doesn't even feel that way about me, he would laugh in my face if I ever told him. I buried my face in my hands, with my anger suddenly resurfacing from the confusion of my thoughts. I stood up, snapping out of my daze for what seems like an eternity. 

"Hey guys, I'm going to go to get some time alone, ok?" 

Without waiting for a reply, I took off before my anger got the better of me. 

~*~

I continued walking, I didn't really know where I was headed, but I just kept on going anyway. A breeze ran through the air, suddenly sending a chill up my spine. I looked down onto the ground, suddenly becoming fascinated by my shoes as I walked. I heard footsteps of someone running a few feet in front of me, in the opposite direction I was headed, every step became louder, the person suddenly seeming to be coming closer towards me, I didn't dare look up , in fear of what I would do knowing my mixed up emotions I'm feeling. I just kept on heading forward and –bang– I slammed into the person and I lost my balance, making me fall onto the cemented ground. Baka! Darn person, can't they watch where were going instead of bumping into me? Sheesh, people these days…I rolled my eyes, my gaze was still directed at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" I heard the person's voice say to me nervously, "Here…give me your hand, I'll help you up."

I blinked, partly in a daze I saw the hand extended out to me, why does this person's voice sound so familiar to me? I wondered, my stare drifted upwards to see the face of the person in front of me out of curiosity, and then I simultaneously made contact with the hand extended out to me. Only seconds later, I froze as I noticed the person in front of me was none other than Michael. 

"Michael?" I gulped, a blush threatening to stain my face.

"Lee?" Michael exclaimed, in a tone of relief, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"You have?" I said, skeptically, trying to hide my blush as he helped me to my feet. "Wait…Mariah didn't send you, did she?"

"What?! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Michael bit his lip, his voice full of concern. 

I shrugged, "Why else would you come?" My gaze averted his eyes, as I tried to keep my feelings hidden, " I let my team down,…I let everyone down!"

"Lee, would you relax?" I heard Michael say, as I felt his warm hands touch my shoulders, making me turn to meet his gaze. 

"Look," he said, "After you left, I was worried about you, so I left to go and find you, but when I got to where your team was, they said you left. I was so worried about you, I left to go and find you, partly because I felt responsible because it was my bitbeast that finished you off, and that's why I'm here right now!"

My heart began to beat faster hearing him say that, and the sudden realization of how close we were, I…whoa, I stopped myself before I blurted out my feelings for him without thinking, sheesh I can't believe I almost told him…sure he said he was worried about me, but that's probably the same as everyone else, that's nothing new.

"Of course it wasn't your fault," I scoffed "You're lying just like the rest of them, you don't care! I lost Michael, I let everyone down! That's why you came, isn't it? To tell me it's my fault, that I'm a worthless nobody who can't do…" I stopped in mid-sentence as I felt Michael's hand slap me in the cheek. I blinked, as I snapped out of my sudden outburst.

"Lee…come on, will you please look at me?" Michael asked me sincerely, as I felt his hand gracefully caress my wild jet black hair. It sent a jolt of electricity through me, adding to my fear of looking at him, afraid I was going to break down just by looking at him, sure I look tough and unbreakable, but on the inside it's all different. Out of curiosity I looked up into his azure orbs, entranced by his intense gaze.

"Listen Lee! It's not your fault, you tried your best when you were up against Kai…," I heard him say to me in a soothing voice, and sudden warmth surrounding me as he pulled me into his safe embrace. I automatically buried my head into his muscular chest. I closed my eyes, hearing his voice above whispering comforting words. No, No, No!! I can't do this,…sure this is what I wanted, and my god, it feels so right…but I can't let him do this to me when he doesn't return my feelings for me. My eyelids burned with tears.

"I didn't mean it," I let out a sob, "It just hurts so much, I just feel like I let everyone down!"

"Shh!" Michael whispered holding me closer, "It's ok, you didn't let anyone down, I just want you to be ok…I can't stand to see you like this, Lee!"

"R-Really?" I stuttered between sobs. Maybe he really does love me…No, I better not get ahead of myself, it probably seems like it, or I'm imagining things.

"Of course!" Michael said, as I looked up meeting his stare, we were so close I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek, and his hand brushing the tears from my eyes. "I'll always be there for you Lee, I care too much about you!" 

"You promise? Do you really mean it?…You're not lying are you?" I questioned him. I honestly couldn't too sure about what he said, how do I know if I should believe him?

Michael didn't say a word in response, he just grinned as he tightened his grip around my waist and he leaned closer, his lips hovering over mine, and within seconds he pressed his lips against mine sending a surge of pleasure coursing through my body, increasing my every heartbeat. I kissed him back with just as affectionately. We were kissing for what seemed like forever, but Michael ended the kiss. His azure eyes gazed lovingly into my amber ones, as a blush tinted his cheek.

"I promise," he grinned,  "I love you Lee...does that answer all your questions?"

I looked at him, and I sighed in happiness as the realization that he loved me too hit me, "Yes…I love you too Michael" I said, a smile forming on my lips for the first time today.

**~*~THE END~*~**

Copyright © 2003 by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Very sappy ending, right?  Very fluffy XD! Heh, I think this is probably one of the first MichaelxLee fics that doesn't end in angst^_^ Uh…so go me? ^^; Well I suppose that was expected of me since I can't write angst that well for pairings that are angst it just ends up fluff x.x; Well I guess if you liked the ending then it's a good thing then, lol^_~ well please review and let me know what you think, ok? Thank you ^_^**

**Luv ya, **

**Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.) **


End file.
